Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis vol. 2
thumb|left|100pxSekh Met-lwia bogini Sechmet, pochodzi ze Starożytnego Egiptu. Jest wyniosła, władcza i obchodzi się do każdego z dystansem. Postać adoptowana od Szczygła ♥ Osobowość Sekh jest osobą bardzo wyniosłą i dumną. Chłodno traktuje inne potwory i odnosi się do wszystkich z dystansem, choć swoją siostrę traktuje mniej ozięble od reszty. Lubi prowadzić mądre dyskusje - jałowe spory ją nie interesują, tak samo jak miłość. Trzyma nerwy na wodzy, jest osobą opanowaną i bardzo rzadko uczestniczy w konfliktach. Nie szuka przyjaźni, można oczekiwać od niej co najwyżej szacunku. Jest samotniczką i najlepiej czuje się we własnym towarzystwie, bądź towarzystwie jej zwierzaka. Respektuje zasady i szanuje wolę swojego ojca oraz innych bóstw ważniejszych od niej. Jednakże Sekh ma "drugą" stronę osobowości. Jako bogini wojny, zemsty, chorób; a także jako Oko Ra dziewczyna bywa czasami przeciwna swoim zwyczajnym cechom. Jest wtedy gwałtowna, agresywna i niepowstrzymana. milsza i ciepła w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół, którzy stanowią dla niej najważniejszą wartość, trzyma się ustalonych zasad i ma wiele pomysłów, które często przydają się podczas prac w grupie, czy większych przedsięwzięciach. Jest marzycielką, ale nie zawyża swoich możliwości, wie na co ją stać. Jest elegancka i dystyngowana. Sprawia wrażenie wrednej, ale wcale tak nie jest - bezkonfliktowa, - opanowana, - sprawia pozory dumnej, wrednej i oziębłej, przez co ma problemy z nawiązywaniem relacji, - Zainteresowania Wygląd Dziewczyna ma czarne, krótkie włosy ścięte na egipską modłę. Jej oczy są orzechowe z ciemniejszymi refleksami. Skóra Sekh jest lekko żółta. Posiada nos, uszy i ogon lwa. Zazwyczaj jest ubrana w białą tunikę. Klasyczny potwór 200px|leftSechmet (Sachmet, Sachmis) – w mitologii egipskiej bogini wojny, zemsty i chorób, a także bogini opiekuńcza Dolnego Egiptu. W dosłownym tłumaczeniu jej imię znaczy "Potężna". Początkowo prawdopodobnie była to lokalna (z miejscowości Rehes) bogini nomu leontopolitańskiego (Dolny Egipt). W Memfis była małżonką Ptaha i matką Nefertuma. Czczona też, wraz z Hathor i Mut, w Karnaku. Przedstawiano ją zawsze jako stojącą lub siedzącą na tronie kobietę z głową lwicy. Nosiła na głowie dysk słoneczny, ozdobiony okazałym wężem ureuszem. Oba nawiązywały do jej charakteru. Niekiedy na głowie bogini umieszczano koronę złożoną ze strusich piór i krowich rogów. Podkreślano w ten sposób jej utożsamienie z boginią Hathor. Sechmet trzymała w ręce znak życia Anch. Długa, sięgająca kostek, obcisła suknia bez rękawów, szeroki naszyjnik i bransolety to jedyne elementy stroju bogini. Miejsce pochodzenia Karnak, egip. Ipet-sut - "Najbardziej Dobrane z Miejsc" – miejscowość w Górnym Egipcie na wschodnim brzegu Nilu, 2,5 km na północ od Luksoru. W starożytności miejscowość była częścią Teb, a obecnie postrzegana jest przez wielu jako część Luksoru, jako że obie miejscowości tworzą zwarty zespół miejski. W Karnaku znajduje się zespół świątyń wzniesionych w różnym czasie, poświęconych bogom tebańskim. Centralne miejsce zajmuje największa na świecie świątynia z salą kolumnową, tzw. "Wielki Hypostyl" – świątynia Amona-Re. Od północy przylega do niej świątynia Montu – boga wojny, a na południe położone jest sanktuarium bogini Mut, żony Amona. Świątynie te są połączone ze sobą alejami procesyjnymi. W 1979 Karnak został wpisany na Listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' Ojcem Sekh jest bóg Ra, jeden z ważniejszych bóstw w starożytnym Egipcie. Rządzi twardą ręką, jest bezwzględny wobec swoich poddanych. Choć nikt tego nie wie, jego ukryta pasja to rzeźbienie w piaskowcu. Lwica ma z nim kiepskie stosunki, zachowuje się jednak wobec niego posłusznie i pokornie wypełnia jego polecenia. Jej matka, Izyda jest naprawdę kochaną kobietą. Troszczy się o swoje córki najbardziej jak potrafi, wielokrotnie się za nimi wstawiała u ojca. Uwielbia modę, często bywa na światowych pokazach. 'Rodzeństwo' Ma młodszą siostrę Aset Ubasti. Siostra potworki jest w przeciwieństwie do niej radosna, choć po zmroku zamienia się w uwodzicielską kotkę. Dziewczyny mają ze sobą całkiem niezłe relacje i wzajemnie się szanują. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Blair DeGhoul Peyton Itsas-Olatua Amelie Purrmeow Varia Viride 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Bastet Mau 'Zwierzę' Krokodylica Hatszpepsut Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Arty' 'Od Was ♥' Pachet by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Sekh 2.jpg|Od Szczygła ♥ Sekh 1.jpg|Od Szczygła ♥ Sekh i Hasztepsut.jpg|Od Szczygła ♥ Sekh.png|Od Kaci ♥ Sekhskulette.png|Od Liścia ♥ 'Różne' Sekh by A.G.jpg Sekh projekty by A.G.jpg thumb|left|100pxKiyoko ... '- Postać adoptowana od Liścia ♥ Osobowość - wyluzowana, - radosna, - pozytywnie nastawiona do świata, - zawsze stara się dawać drugie szanse i dostrzegać we wszystkim pozytywne strony, - pokojowo nastawiona, - chętnie nawiązuje nowe znajomości, - ciekawa świata, - lojalna, - waleczna, - lekkoduch, - otwarta, - marzycielka, Zainteresowania 'Sporty wodne 'Muzyka' 'Komiksy' Wygląd - szara skóra, w niektórych miejscach pokryta ciemniejszymi plamami, przebarwieniami. - pomarańczowe, nieco skośne oczy, - lekko falowane włosy, z których wystaje cienka grzywka, sięgające poniżej łopatek w kolorze rudym, które są wygolone na lewym boku głowy, - płetwy znajdujące się na ramionach, łydkach i plecach, - długi ogon, - lekko spiczaste uszy, - śnieżnobiałe, ostre uzębienie, - tatuaż przedstawiający rybę koi na lewym przedramieniu, - skrzela na szyi. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|okładkaRekinołak – ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana".Te potwory są również bohaterami filmów i komiksów. np: Rekin i Lawa, Amerykański smok, Jake Long (odcinek "Wszystkożerni"), Seria komiksów INDb "Shark Man", Scooby Do Show (odcinek "Demoniczny rekin"), Trylogia Di Toft-Wilken; Cyrk Półmrok. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|275pxHonsiu (jap. 本州 Honshū?) – największa, a tym samym główna wyspa Japonii. Na północy cieśnina Tsugaru oddziela ją od Hokkaido, na południu Morze Wewnętrzne od Sikoku, a na południowym zachodzie po drugiej stronie cieśniny Shimonoseki leży wyspa Kiusiu. Honsiu jest siódmą co do wielkości wyspą na świecie. Wyspa ta ma około 1 300 km długości, jej szerokość waha się od 50 do 230 km, a powierzchnia wynosi 227 962,6 km², co stanowi 60,3% powierzchni Japonii. Linia brzegowa jest dobrze rozwinięta i ma 5 450 km. Górzysta i wulkaniczna Honsiu jest terytorium sejsmicznym, nękanym przez liczne trzęsienia ziemi (1 września 1923 trzęsienie o ogromnej sile poważnie zniszczyło ⅔ Tokio i niemal całą Jokohamę – 142,8 tys. zabitych). Najwyższym szczytem jest Fudżi (3 776 m). Na Honsiu znajduje się wiele rzek, w tym najdłuższa w Japonii Shinano (dł. 376 km). Na północy Honsiu występuje klimat umiarkowany, wybitnie morski, zaś w pozostałej części podzwrotnikowy, morski. Alpy Japońskie, znajdujące się w środkowej części wyspy, powodują zróżnicowanie klimatu pomiędzy wybrzeżem zachodnim od strony Morza Japońskiego, a wschodnim od strony Pacyfiku. Układ ten powoduje, że w pewnych okresach występują dwie "pory roku" w odległości kilkunastu kilometrów od siebie: ciepła jesień od strony Pacyfiku i kilkumetrowe zaspy śniegu od strony "tylnej" Japonii. Alpy powodują bowiem zderzenie mas ciepłego powietrza znad Morza Japońskiego z zimnymi prądami napływającymi znad kontynentalnej Azji, a więc niezwykle obfite opady śniegu. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Mariel Alon 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' rybkii Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Arty' 'Od Was ♥' Panirekin.png|by lesbian-mermaid 'Różne' ' Kiyoko moodboard by AG.jpg ' thumb|left|100pxJosie ... '- siedemnastoletni sukkub, córa pani burmistrz oraz znanego jazzman'a. Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|200pxSukkub (śrdw.-łac. succubus, od łac. succuba - "nałożnica", od succubare - "leżeć pod") – w demonologii] sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać niezwykle pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Według Malleus Maleficarum ("Młot na czarownice") sukkuby zbierały od skuszonych mężczyzn nasienie, którego potem inkuby używały do zapładniania kobiet. Dzieci spłodzone w ten sposób miały być szczególnie podatne na wpływ Szatana. Od XVI w. umieszczona przed gospodą rzeźba przedstawiająca sukkuba oznaczała, że karczma prowadzi również dom publiczny. Demonologia twierdzi, iż królową sukkubów była pierwsza hipotetyczna żona Adama, Lilith, która po odejściu od niego stała się jedną z siedmiu żon Lucyfera. Średniowieczne przekazy głoszą, że Lilith obiecała nie nasyłać sukkubów na ludzi którzy posiadają amulet, na którym wypisane były imiona trzech aniołów cnót czystości. Ezoteryczne pisma twierdzą, że sukkuby, oprócz wysysania energii życiowej i kuszenia mężczyzn współżyciem seksualnym, starają się także przejąć duszę ofiary poprzez stopniową pogłębiającą się w niej demoralizację na tle seksualnym. Ludzie, którzy mówią, że stali się ofiarami ataków sukkubów, podają, że oprócz kontaktu fizycznego te demony w postaci pięknych kobiet potrafiły ukazywać się w ich snach. Syn sukkuba i mężczyzny to kambion. Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria thumb|left|100pxAkina La'Fourrure '- Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left'Amarok - w językach eskimo-aleuckich znaczy wilk. W mitologii Inuitów Amarok przedstawiany jest jako gigantyczny wilk podróżujący bez towarzystwa watahy, atakujący każdego, kto tylko wyruszył samotnie na nocne polowanie. Legenda opowiada również o pomocy, którą Amarok przysłał ludziom w potrzebie. Na początku świata na ziemi nie było żadnych istot poza Mężczyzną i Kobietą. Pewnego dnia Kobieta wygrzebała w ziemi dziurę i wyciągnęła z niej wszystkie zwierzęta, w tym karibu, które wyciągnęła jako ostatnie. Karibu rozmnażały się i utworzyły wielkie stada, tak, że Synowie Kobiety mogli polować na nie. Polowali jednak wyłącznie na duże i zdrowe karibu, wierząc, że zjadanie słabych karibu mogłoby osłabić także myśliwych. W pewnym momencie zabrakło w stadach dużych i zdrowych zwierząt, zostały tylko słabe i chore. Wtedy Kobieta zwróciła się o pomoc do Ducha Nieba, Kaili. Kaili zwrócił się o pomoc do Amaroka, prosząc go, aby jego dzieci, Wilki, zjadły słabe karibu. Amarok zgodził się i od tej pory wilki polują na słabe i chore karibu, pozwalając, aby w stadach rozmnażały się duże i silne karibu, na które mogą polować Synowie Kobiety. Miejsce pochodzenia Kanada (ang. i fr. Canada) – państwo położone w Ameryce Północnej, rozciągające się od Oceanu Atlantyckiego na wschodzie do Oceanu Spokojnego na zachodzie i Oceanu Arktycznego na północy. Na południu i północnym zachodzie graniczy ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, granice morskie: na północy z Danią (Grenlandia) i na wschodzie z Francją (wyspy Saint-Pierre i Miquelon). Drugie państwo świata pod względem powierzchni (po Rosji) oraz 36. pod względem ludności. Kanada jest członkiem ONZ, NAFTA, Wspólnoty Narodów, Frankofonii, NATO, G7, APEC. Obszar obecnej Kanady zamieszkiwały od tysięcy lat ludy tubylcze (plemiona Indian i Inuitów). Rozpoczęte pod koniec XV w. brytyjskie i francuskie ekspedycje zbadały całe atlantyckie wybrzeże Kanady, co spowodowało stopniowe ich zasiedlenie przez brytyjskich i francuskich obywateli. W 1867 cztery kolonie wchodzące w skład Brytyjskiej Ameryki Północnej uchwaliły Konfederację Kanady i powołały do życia nowe państwo – Kanadę. Stopniowy proces uniezależniania się od Wielkiej Brytanii osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny w 1982, gdy uchwalenie nowej Ustawy o Kanadzie (ang. Canada Act 1982, fr. Loi de 1982 sur le Canada) zerwało ostatnie więzi zależności od parlamentu brytyjskiego. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Leila Crowne Leila z Akiną poznały się na popularnym wydarzeniu modowym, gdzie Leila została zaproszona jako gość, który wystąpić miał na panelu z innymi blogerami, a Akina po prostu, dla zabawy i ładnych ciuchów. Wpadły na siebie przez przypadek, przed jedną z wystaw. Los chciał, że tamtego dnia były ubrane bardzo podobnie, co dla nich obu nie było zbyt przyjemne. Trochę się pokłóciły, jednak musiały się szybko rozejść, dodatkowo nie chciały psuć sobie bardziej imprezy. Kilka dni po tym okazało się, że chodzą do tej samej szkoły i za każdym razem, gdy wchodziły ze sobą w kontakt, to niemiłosiernie się kłóciły. Znajdywały każdy najmniejszy powód, by dopiec tej drugiej, choć tak naprawdę nie miały do tej większych podstaw. Akina potajemnie jednak była fanką bloga Leili i ukrycie przyszła na tamten event też dla niej. Żałowała trochę tego, co do siebie wtedy powiedziała, lecz nie miała pojęcia, jak to odwrócić, więc dalej trwała w udawanej nienawiści do dziewczyny. W końcu odważyła się napisać do niej wiadomość na blogu, jednak anonimowo, nie chcąc wyjawiać swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. W taki sposób zaczęły ze sobą korespondować, powoli się zaprzyjaźniając, a w szkole nadal nie miały zbyt ciepłych relacji. Leila w końcu zaproponowała spotkanie, na co Akina lekko spanikowała, bo przecież jej sekret wyszedłby wtedy na jaw. Zdała sobie jednak sprawę, iż lepiej byłoby w końcu wyjawić Leili prawdę i może zdołałyby się pogodzić... na co Akina liczyła, gdyż trochę zauroczyła się wilczycą. Zgodziła się na spotkanie, lecz gdy nadszedł jego czas, zbyt się nim zdenerwowała i w ostatniej chwili uciekła, wymyślając jakąś wymówkę, czemu nie mogła się zjawić. Zawstydzona swoim zachowaniem, Akina postanowiła naprawić to, co zniszczyła i zaproponowała Leili spotkanie w szkole. Ta była lekko zdziwiona, jednak na to przystała. W taki sposób dowiedziała się o tożsamości swojej internetowej przyjaciółki. Nie była zbyt zadowolona, to fakt, ale dziewczyny pogodziły się. Z czasem coraz więcej rozmawiały ze sobą w rzeczywistości, i z wrogów stały się znajomymi, a następnie przyjaciółkami. Chodziły razem na zakupy, nocowały u siebie, mogąc być sobą w swoim towarzystwie i niczego nie udawać. Leila wyznała jednej takiej nocy dla Akiny prawdę o jej płci, na co dziewczyna zaskakująco dobrze zareagowała. Leila nic nie straciła w jej oczach, może nawet zyskała. Nie tak długo po tym obie zaczęły czuć do siebie coś więcej niż przyjaźń oraz zauroczenie, lecz bały się sobie tego wyznać, Akina ze względu na rodzinę, Leila ze względu na to, że nie wiedziała jak Akina może na takie wieści zareagować. W końcu jednak Leila przełamała się pierwsza i zaprosiła dziewczynę na ekskluzywny pokaz mody znanego projektanta, a następnie na kolację. Obie się świetnie ze sobą bawiły, a Akina była wręcz zachwycona okazja poznania tylu sławnych projektantów. Po kolacji, obie wyszły na balkon w restauracji i rozpoczęły bardziej intymną rozmowę o swoich uczuciach. Nagle Akina pocałowała Leilę bez ostrzeżenia, a ta po chwili odwzajemniła pocałunek, nie będąc do końca świadomą tego, co się dzieje. Obie jednak były szczęśliwe ze sobą. Pewnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że dziewczyny po dość długim czasie się rozstały, lecz na pokojowej ścieżce, dzięki czemu obecnie się ze sobą przyjaźnią. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' samica alskan malamute imieniem ... Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Ma fetysz dłoni. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Akina projekty by A.G.jpg Akina ID by A.G.jpg Akina by A.G.png Akina Skullette.JPG thumb|left|100pxN. S. Backahasten '- Osobowość Nix jest stanowczą i zawsze chętną do bójki dziewczyną. Zawsze walczy o swoją racje i nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Jest typem buntowniczej samotniczki. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Jest nieco stuknięta i robi wiele rzeczy zanim pomyśli. Dziewczyna z czasem ma potrzebę się wyciszyć i uspokoić. Często jest smutna, zamyślona, rzadko kiedy się śmieje. Nie lubi poznawać nowych osób i zawsze trzyma tylko ze swoją paczką. Zainteresowania 'Fotografia 'Pływanie' 'Łucznictwo' Wygląd - falowane włosy w kolorze popielatego blondu z ciemniejszym odrostem i pasemkami, sięgające poniżej ramion, - nieskazitelnie biała sierść, otoczona jasną poświatą, - końskie uszy na czubku głowy, - oczy w kolorze jasnego brązu, popadające w złoto, - ogon konia, w identycznym kolorze, co włosy, - zamiast stóp, posiada kopyta, - blizna pod lewym okiem, - gęste, piórkowe brwi, - ma dużo kolczyków na twarzy, m.in. w brwiach, septum w nosie i dwa labrety w okolicach ust, - dobrze zbudowana, wysoka i silna. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|275pxKelpie – w folklorze celtyckim nadnaturalny wodny koń, zmieniający kształty, nawiedzający szkockie jeziora i rzeki. Na Orkadach podobne stworzenie nosi nazwę Nuggle, a na Szetlandach Shoopiltee. Pojawia się także w folklorze skandynawskim jako Bäckahästen ("koń potokowy"). Kelpie czasami ukazuje się jako brutalny i włochaty człowiek, który ściska i miażdży podróżników, jednak jego najczęstszą, powszechnie przyjętą formą jest łagodny koń, stojący przy strumieniu lub rzece. Jeśli ktokolwiek go dosiądzie, kelpie poszarżuje w najgłębsze partie wody, porywając ze sobą i zatapiając nieszczęsnego jeźdźca. Krzyżówki kelpie z koniem domowym są dobrymi końmi wierzchowymi. Kelpie ostrzegają swoim zawodzeniem i wyciem przed nadchodzącymi burzami. Stworzenia te są jednak rzadko łagodne. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|275pxOrkady ' – archipelag na północ od wybrzeży Szkocji, na granicy Morza Północnego i otwartego Oceanu Atlantyckiego. W jego skład wchodzi 67 wysp o łącznej powierzchni 990 km². Ok. 20 z nich jest zamieszkanych. Wyspy są zbudowane z paleozoicznych piaskowców. Mają powierzchnię pagórkowatą z licznymi formami polodowcowymi. Najwyższe wzniesienie wysp wynosi 477 m n.p.m. Klimat umiarkowany morski. Powierzchnia bezleśna, pokryta wrzosowiskami i torfowiskami. Występują liczne jeziora. Ludność zajmuje się hodowlą owiec, bydła i drobiu oraz rybołówstwem, a także obsługą wydobycia ropy naftowej ze złóż w szelfie Morza Północnego. Główne Kirkwall leżący na wyspie Mainland. Administracyjnie Orkady są częścią Wielkiej Brytanii. Zdolności 'Słabości 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' ojciec 'Rodzeństwo' starszy brat 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po bliźnie pod lewym okiem. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Ma bardzo duże umiłowanie do figurek Schleich, lecz interesują ją tylko konie. *Urodziła się 4 kwietnia. *Jest z pod znaku Barana. *Pracuje jako fotograf w gazetce szkolnej. Meta Timeline *luty 2014 - Rochelle117 zastrzega znaki towarowe dla N. S. Backahasten. *16 lutego 2014 - Ujawniono istnienie dziewczyny. *luty/marzec/kwiecień 2014 - Nix występuje w serii odcinków "O czym Cerberek boi się pisać". *luty/marzec 2014 - Pierwsza lalka Nix zostaje wydana w ramach serii Ghoul Sports, w dwupaku z Katherine Evans. Stroje Galeria NixByTaWredota.png Zdjęcie0253.jpg Img124.jpg Img105.jpg Img101.jpg Img086.jpg Img109.jpg Img082.jpg 'Marcus' thumb|left|100pxMarcus Maximiliano Colmillo'' ''- syn wilkołaka. Chłopak pochodzi z Hiszpanii, a dokładniej - z Barcelony. Interesuje się modą i chciałby zostać stylistą i projektantem. Chłopak jest bardzo twórczy, aczkolwiek lekko agresywny gdy poniesie porażkę. Zawsze ubiera się stylowo, lubi zamszowe kurtki i chusty. Taki typowy "Playboy", który ma słabość do dziewczyn i chłopców, aczkolwiek potrafi być lojalny. Jest towarzyski i ma dużo znajomych. Jego nazwisko pochodzi z języka hiszpańskiego i oznacza "kieł", zaś imię z języka łacińskiego i oznacza "należący do Marsa", bądź "związany Marsem", w odniesieniu do rzymskiego boga wojny - Marsa. Przyjaźni się z Cataleyą Russo, Rantanem Ameteru (Marcutas 4ever) i Tomasem Ragnarem. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Moda' Projektowanie Szycie Modeling 'Kino' 'Gry' Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Wilkołak – w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Przeistoczenie w wilka było również możliwe dzięki natarciu się specjalną maścią. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Hiszpania '– państwo w Europie Południowej, największe z trzech państw położonych na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Na zachodzie Hiszpania graniczy z Portugalią, na południu z należącym do Wielkiej Brytanii Gibraltarem, oraz przez Ceutę i Melillę z Marokiem. Na północnym wschodzie, przez Pireneje, kraj graniczy z Francją i Andorą. Od 1986 państwo członkowskie Unii Europejskiej. Zdolności *'Super węch - *'Instynkty wilka' - *'Super słuch' - *'Transformacja' - 'Słabości' *'Wpływ pełni księżyca' - *'Wrażliwość na srebro, ogień i jemiołę' - 'Umiejętności' *'Fotografia' - *'Szycie' - *'Projektowanie' - Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Cataleya Russo Rantan Ameteru Tomas Ragnar 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Adrienne O'Dheas Rantan Ameteru Tomas Ragnar 'Wrogowie' Blair DeGhoul 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline *2 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe dla Mike Rawr od Rochi mouscedes. *2 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala zmienia imię i nazwisko postaci na Marcus Colmillo. *2017: Marcus pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *styczeń 2018: Pierwsza lalka Marcusa zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Marcusa zostają ujawnione. *2017: Marcus zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria 'Jonquil' thumb|left|100pxJonquil Acoustic - córka pary upiorów. Jest osobą spokojną, czasami ekscentryczną. Nie boi się nowych wyzwań. Zawsze dąży do celu, mimo iż jej rodzina jest związana z muzyką, dziewczyna wolałaby podróżować po świecie i przeprowadzać rozmowy z innymi potworami. Pomimo to, upiorka również wiąże przyszłość z muzyką, jednak wolałaby rozegrać to inaczej niż jej rodzice. Akceptuje siebie, ale nie potrafi zaakceptować sytuacji na świecie. Jest uparta, waleczna, ma mocną osobowość. Ma wiele ukrytych talentów, ale uważa, że szkoda życia na skupianiu się na swoich mocnych stronach. Wychowano ją w poczuciu, że wszystkie upiory są sobie równie nie zważając na rasę i pochodzenie. Nie znosi osób. które uważają inaczej. Ma dobre relacje z rodzicami, aczkolwiek rzadko ich widuje ze względu na naukę. Nie posiada rodzeństwa, ma tylko jedną kuzynkę. Jej domowym pupilkiem jest niebiesko-fioletowa iguana imieniem Melodia. Przyjaźni się z Sonną Rotson. Pochodzi z Miami. Co ciekawe, w odcinku Podgłaśniamy dźwięk, część 1 dowiadujemy się, że razem z Amelie Muroame, Blair DeGhoul, San-Hee Yumehą i Sonną mają własną kapelę. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ Galeria Jonquil Skullette.png Jonquil ID by A.G.jpg Jonquil rysunek z 2016.jpg Jonquuill.png Jnqqquulsll.png Jonquil ID.jpg Jounquil Accustic RM.jpg Jonquil 2018.jpg 'Zapowiedzi:' *'Caramelle "Cara" Woof '- hybryda ducha i wilkołaka, niemowa, nieśmiała, artystka. Swoje myśli i uczucia przekazuje za pośrednictwem obrazów, uwielbia sztukę. Jest jej sposobem na wyrażanie siebie. Ma nauczanie indywidualne. Adopotwana od Rochi ♥ *'Summer Jawahrat Alsahra' - Mumia, pochodząca nie z Egiptu jak to zwykle bywa, a Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich. Mumci tej, daaaleko do elegancji, jej charakter w pełnii zasłużył na imię, ponieważ kocha plażę. Ubiera troszkę za krótkie topy i szorty, co nie odpowiada nie tyle jej rodzicom, którzy szczycą się elegancją i tym podobnymi, ale także jej chlopakowi (do wyboru czy byłemu). Dziewczyna wspaniale gra w siatkówkę, siatkówkę plażową i ogólnie sporty z piłką idą jej jak z płatka. W przeciwienstwie do innych mumii, nie boi się wody albowiem posiada jakpewniewiększość jakiśtammagiczny artefakt. Dopóki nie zaczęła uczyć się w MH była jedynaczką, ale ostatnio dowiedziala się, że będzie mieć mlodszą siostrę co straaasznie jej się nie podoba. Feministka, uciekła z kraju wraz z ciotką do Stanów, aby tak rozpocząć nowe życie, gdyż sytuacja panująca obecnie w Arabii bardzo jej nie odpowiadała. Jej włosy są w odcieniu piaskowym, aczkolwiek są nieco wyblakłe. Oczy zaś, mają żółte zabarwienie. Adoptowana od Rochi ♥